


Let's face it with a smile

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya tried.Right, left, stop. One step behind Hikaru, then he moved left again.He stopped, looking at his image in the mirror.It was pointless, he couldn’t do it.





	Let's face it with a smile

Yuya tried.

Right, left, stop. One step behind Hikaru, then he moved left again.

He stopped, looking at his image in the mirror.

It was pointless, he couldn’t do it.

That morning he had arrived to rehearsals over an hour and a half earlier than he should’ve, in the vain hope of managing to memorize their new song’s choreography, to do better than the previous rehearsals, to at least match the others’ level without falling behind, as usual.

He didn’t know why it was so hard for him. He just knew that, in time, he had started being scared of every single time they were told they were going to have a new single, a new song, a new choreography to learn.

New dance steps to remember, when he could barely keep in mind the older ones.

He sighed, taking a band off his wrist and putting his hair up, as to avoid them being of hindrance.

He started back.

He had reached half of the song when he heard the door open, and he rushed to check the time.

It was still half an hour before the established time, so he turned to look puzzled at Yabu.

“Ko-chan! What are you doing here so early?” he asked, blushing and seeing on the elder’s face an expression very similar to his own.

“Hi, Yuuyan.” he said, getting closer and pressing a quick peck on his lips. “When I woke up and you weren’t in bed I got worried. Then I saw your note saying you were here, and since I was ready I’ve decided to join you.” he explained to his boyfriend, then he went to put his stuff down in a corner of the gym, taking his jacket off. “What about you, why are you here so early? Last night you’ve said you were really tired, I was already willing to fight to get you out of bed.” he said, smiling.

Yuya barely reciprocated, before answering.

“I... I wanted to try the moves one more time. I’m not too confident about it.” he minimized, biting on his lower lip and trying not to show how tired, resigned and unenthusiastic he was.

It was all pointless; Yabu had known him far too long to be conned by such an unconvincing sham.

He got close to him again, bringing a hand to his hips and pressing their foreheads together.

“What’s wrong, Yuuyan?” he asked, with the same gentle voice he always used when the younger felt a little down; which wasn’t so rare.

And at that point, Takaki gave up pretending everything was fine.

He pulled away from the elder’s hold, sitting on the floor and brushing his hands through his hair, frustrated.

“I can’t do it, Kota! I can’t, it’s useless that I even try. I’m not good at dancing, I’ve never been and I never will. I can’t remember the steps, and even when I can if I don’t remember them perfectly I get confused and I end up messing it all up. That’s it. I give up.” he said, too loud, feeling all the tension he had piled up finally surfacing.

He wanted to cry for how nervous he was, but he held it back.

He likely would've if Yabu hadn't been there with him, but he didn’t want to make him worry too much over such a thing.

It wasn’t a tragedy.

He couldn’t do it, and as much as it frustrated him, he didn’t want to make a big deal of it; he would've kept harbouring that feeling of uselessness inside of himself, like he would've done if his boyfriend hadn't asked.

Kota knelt in front of him, bringing a hand to his shoulder and lowering his head, so that he could look him in the eyes.

“Yuuyan... do you know why you can’t do it?” he started to say, but didn’t wait for him to actually answer. “Because you put yourself down too much. If you think you can’t do something, then you never will.” he stated, then he stood up and held out his hand. “Care to try with me?” he asked, tenderly.

Takaki looked at him, doubtfully, but he grabbed his hand and stood next to him, nodding briefly.

They went to the centre of the room and started dancing again.

Yabu followed his moves, telling him whenever he got something wrong, complimenting him when he managed to remember a complicated series of steps, or he could follow the rhythm.

Yuya felt tensed with the other’s stare on him, but he tried to focus more on himself, his tongue between his teeth and a deep frown on his face.

In the end he heard Kota chuckle and turned toward him, blushing.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, vaguely offended.

His boyfriend went behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, while he looked at their reflection in the mirror in front of them.

“Yuuyan... will you try and smile?” he asked, never tearing his eyes off of him.

Takaki frowned again, confused.

“Why?” he asked, staring at the mirror.

“Because it’s easier if you do it with a smile.” the elder explained, as if it was natural, simple.

The younger raised an eyebrow, almost amused.

“So that’s why you always do that?” he mocked him a little, but the other wasn’t touched by the comment.

“Exactly. It’ll make you feel better, and I’m sure you’ll manage to do stuff that now seems impossible to you.” he said, so solemnly that Yuya laughed.

“You’re right, you know? I already feel better.” he said then, still making fun of him a little, but more convinced that he could actually be right.

He started dancing again, trying to follow his boyfriend’s advice.

He didn’t know if it was all in his mind, but it really seemed like the steps came out better when he smiled, when he did it confidently.

Or maybe it was  just Kota’s presence making him feel better, but it didn’t change much.

With him there, smiling was the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
